


Inferno #1

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Profound100 Challenge, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response #1 for 3/25 PB100 Challenge: Inferno





	Inferno #1

Dean woke up violently. He sat up shaking, sweating, and swearing. He shifted back on the bed, resting against the headboard, and pulled his knees to his chest. He sobbed quietly, resting his head against his arms.

The light on the other side of the bed flickered on. “Dean?”

“Go back to sleep, Cas.”

“Not when you’re like this. The nightmare again?”

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. “It’s always that damn nightmare. It’s a damn inferno, and I can’t escape. And I always wake up before. You know.”

Cas wrapped his arms around his hunter. “I have you, Dean. Always.”


End file.
